1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the photoelectric scanning or reading of documents in which it is desired to determine the presence or absence of a mark which is indicative of an answer to a question or which is representative of certain coded information, and pertains more particularly to apparatus which will be self-calibrating for each photocell.